Everlasting Night
by charlycatz
Summary: People betray, people help, a world where only those who stick together can win. Who will survive? Who will live to tell the tale? Read to find out. (Sorry! There won't be any Digimon because it's an AU.)
1. Prologue

**Hey! So this is a story that is based upon the song 'Everlasting Night' which features Vocaloid. Each chapter will be based upon a line from the song (translated) in corresponding order. I hope you enjoy and please review! Each review will be read and if you have any questions they'll be answered. Enjoy! ;)**

**DISCLAIMER – I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON OR ANYTHING THAT MAY APPEAR IN THE STORY!  
>Prompt – <strong>_**Try to remember now.**_

* * *

><p>A bright light blinds me as I open my eyes. I try to raise my hand but I feel something holding it down, but what? As I squint it becomes clear what is blinding me, a ceiling light, dangling from the strand of wire that keeps it from falling down onto me.<p>

In one ear I hear a beating noise while in the other I hear voices, muffled by something. I look to my right where I find the source of the beating noise, a heart monitor. I look to my left and see a pouch dangling off a metal pole, a tube flowing from the bottom down towards me. I follow the trail of the tube to see it in me, a clear liquid flowing into me.

I notice that there are multiple people around the bottom of the bed that I'm lying on, looking straight at me. _Am I in hospital? _

"How do you feel?" A tall woman wearing a lab type coat asks me.

"O-okay." I reply, stuttering as I speak.

"Do you remember your name and who you are?" A man who looks twice as old as her asks me, also wearing a lab coat.

"Where a-am I?" I ask, wanting to know where I am before telling them who I am.

"You're in the hospital, dear." A woman sitting on a chair next to replies, holding my hand with hers.

"Do you remember who you are?" The man asks me again and I nod.

"I'm Taiki Kudo." I reply without stuttering.

"Do you remember what happened to you before you got here?" The woman on the chair asks me.

_What happened?_

"Taiki?" The lab coat lady asks me but I shake my head.

"No, sorry." I reply but the woman sitting next to me holds my hand harder and looks into my eyes.

"Please, at least try to remember." She begs and I look at her closely.

_Why do I recognise her…Unless?_

"It would be good if you can recall what happened." The lady says but all I can do is look at the woman sitting next to me, her eyes filled with warmth and comfort.

"Try to remember, Taiki." She says and everything comes rushing back to me, all of the people I met, all of the things we faced. It all happened so quickly but yet I don't know where any of them are, or any of their names. But something clicks in my mind, a familiar voice, filled with warmth and comfort; just like the woman sitting next to me.

"Mum?" I ask quietly, looking straight into her eyes.

"That's me." She replies with a nod and a tear forms in my eye and rolls down my cheek.

"Mum." I whisper and she kneels down and holds me in her embrace, something that I've missed for so long.

After a couple of minutes of making things clear, the old man who's a doctor asks me again one final time.

"What happened?"


	2. How It All Begins

**Hey! Here is the next chapter. ;)  
><strong>**Prompt- **_**How did it all begin?**_

* * *

><p><strong>Twelve hours ago…<strong>

A warm, summers day. That's how everything starts here in Tokyo, hot, sweaty and in the holiday. I look out of the window to see the usual view, people running around and cars passing by. My thoughts are interrupted as my phone goes off with the usual message.

_Hurry up! You're going to be late otherwise._

I look at the time and then rush around my room trying to get changed. My friend Akari is always like this, reminding me minutes before about something and then making me rush to get out of the house on time to meet her and the others.

I close the front door, toast in hand, and leg it to the park where we had promised to meet up. Usually I'm the second to last one to arrive and get to rest a little while we wait for Tagiru to arrive, however, this time I'm the last one to arrive.

"You're late Taiki!" Akari yells at me from a distance, her arms crossed around her body.

"Sorry." I say and the others just smile at me.

"So what are we doing today?" Tagiru asks excited and Yuu rolls his eyes.

"Probably walking around until we find something to do." Kiriha answers but Akari holds out her phone.

"Not today." She presses a button and shows us a message that she received a couple of hours ago.

_Please come to the destination shown on the map ASAP._

"Strange message you have there." Nene says first.

"Maybe someone wants us for some secret mission." Zenjirou says with a smile but Akari rolls her eyes.

"Where's the destination?" Yuu asks and Akari clicks on the link which brings up a map and a place.

"It's an alley way behind a shop." She says with disappointment.

"Either way, someone needs our help." I say and the others nod in agreement.

"Off to the alley way!" Tagiru shouts and they all head to the destination.

As they arrive, they see nothing but a dead end.

"Great. Nothing's here but us." Kiriha says and Tagiru sighs.

"I thought that something really cool was going to happen as well." Tagiru moans and they look around until Yuu spots something.

"What's this?" He asks quietly while he picks up an unusual object. It's a round, black orb with a mark in the shape of a moon on it.

"What have you got there Yuu?" I ask and the others look at it.

"Some kind of orb." Zenjirou says, stating the obvious.

"Maybe you have to do something to it and something will happen." Nene suggests and Tagiru holds it, moving it around.

"But there are no buttons." Tagiru states.

"Maybe you're holding it wrong." Akari says and takes it off him, examining it. "Taiki, any suggestions?" She asks me, handing over the orb.

"I don't know." I reply taking the orb of her but as soon as she realises her grasp on it, a glow starts to for around it.

"What's happening?" Kiriha asks and they all stare at the orb as it lights up and sucks them into the orb. Leaving it on the floor in the alleyway where the young hunters once stood.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere else…<strong>

At the beach with everyone is the best thing in summer; playing football, building sandcastles, playing in the open sea, it's great! At the moment, Sora and Mimi are sunbathing while Kari and Yolei are building sandcastles and Cody is next to Izzy on the laptop as always. Matt and I are against Davis and Ken playing football while T.K and Joe are observing us, making sure that we don't do anything stupid.

As Ken takes the ball I kick it from him and kick it to Matt, he then runs towards the goal but before he can score Davis steals it and kicks it towards his goal. Before he could make another pass, I kick it away from him and kick it straight into our goal.

"Score!" I yell.

"Hey! That's no fair." Davis moans but ken pats his back.

"It would be to easy if they play easy on us." Ken says and Davis sighs. They approach Matt and I but somehow Davis trips up and face plants the sand.

"You okay?" Matt asks, trying to hide his laugh.

"I'm fine." Davis pouts as he lifts his face from the sand.

"What's that?" T.K asks as he tries to dig out what looks to be an orb.

"An orb I guess." Joe replies and T.K holds it in his hands.

"What do you think that means." Ken points towards a carving of a moon on the orb and we shrug.

"Hey Izzy!" I yell, looking over to the computer geeks. "Can you come over here a minute?" I ask and Izzy places the laptop on the sand as him and Cody make their way over to us.

"What is it?" Izzy asks and I point to the thing T.K is holding.

"What is it?" Cody asks and we all shrug.

"Honestly, all it looks like is an orb with a carving. That's it." Izzy says and we all sigh in disappointment. Matt calls over the girls and soon enough we all surround T.K and the orb he holds.

"What do we do with it?" Kari asks and Davis takes it and examines it.

"Maybe there's a button that we press and something happens." He states but no luck.

"I doubt anything's going to happen with you holding it." Yolei states and Davis pouts at her.

"What are you like." Sora says under her breath and takes the orb off Davis.

"What do you think Tai?" She asks and hands me the orb, but as soon as she takes her hands off it a glow starts to form around it.

"What's happening." Mimi asks but before we know it we all get sucked in. Leaving the orb where the chosen children once stood.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere else…<strong>

The warm air, cool breeze, swaying trees; that's summer all summed up for me. I sit on the grass leaning against a tree as I wait for Rika and Henry to show up. Jeri, Kazu, Kenta and I are waiting for them; not knowing what we are going to do today.

After about two minutes of waiting they show up and behind Henry is his little sister, Suzie.

"Sorry about the wait." Henry apologizes.

"It's okay. At least you came." Jeri replies as she smiles.

"So what are we going to do today?" I ask as I stand up, looking at Rika.

"I don't know?" Rika replies as she shrugs her shoulders.

"The question really is what do we want to do?" Kazu replies, trying to sound posh.

"Since when were you posh?" Kenta asks sarcastically, a pout forms on Kazu's face.

"What's that?" Suzie asks, pointing into the woods which make us turn around.

"What do you mean Suzie?" Henry asks his sister and she starts to walk over to whatever she's pointing at.

"Wait up." I say and I run to where she kneels down.

"What is it Takato?" Jeri asks me and I look at the black orb, lying on the forest floor.

"It appears to be an orb of some sort." I reply about to pick it up.

"Maybe it's something like what you find in a video game." Kazu says and just before I pick it up, Rika grabs it and starts to examine it.

"It has a moon on it." She says and shows us the moon that's carved on it.

"What do you think we do with it?" Henry asks and I reach out to hold it. Rika looks at me closely before handing me the orb. As her hand let's go of it, the orb starts to glow.

"What's happening Henry?" Suzie asks but before any of us can speak we are all sucked into the orb, leaving it where the Tamers once stood.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere else…<strong>

I look up at the clear blue sky, watching the small, puffy clouds float across the sky.

"Are you going to stay in that tree or are you coming down?" Koji interrupts my thoughts and I pout at him as I hop out of the tree.

"What are we going to do?" Tommy asks and he looks at me.

"Whatever we want, it is summer after all." I reply.

"Which means for Takuya sit in a tree for the next seven weeks." Koji says.

"Hey!" I yell and he smirks.

"Umm." Zoe hums and J.P approaches her.

"What's wrong?" He asks her.

"Do you see that?" She asks walking somewhere.

"Where are you going Zoe?" Koichi asks and we all kneel down next to her.

"What is that?" Tommy asks and we all shrug; staring at the black orb resting on the ground.

"Maybe the moon on it means something." Koichi says as he picks it up.

"There doesn't seem to be anything to press." J.P says, examining it.

"Maybe you have to do something to it." Zoe suggests as Koichi hands her the orb.

"Or maybe you're all doing it wrong." I say.

"Then you try." Koji says and Zoe hands me it, but as soon as she lets go it starts to glow.

"What's happening?" Tommy asks but before we can reply we are sucked into it, leaving the orb where the legendary heroes once stood.


	3. A Letter On A Stormy Night

**Hey! So here is the next chapter and I hope you guys have been enjoying it. Please tell me, it will help me whether it's a face or even a big one. I don't mind, but all reviews are read. Hope you enjoy!  
>Prompt – <strong>**_A letter on a stormy night._**

* * *

><p>Takuya opens his eyes to see his friends surrounding him. His body aches but he still sits up, battling the pain.<p>

"Where are we?" Takuya asks his friends but they all shrug their shoulders.

"Honestly, none of his have a clue." J.P replies and they all stand up to examine their surroundings.

"Do you think we're alone?" Koichi asks which makes Tommy shiver.

"I hope not." Tommy replies to him.

"Maybe there are more people just like us here." Zoe says but Koji disagrees.

"More likely people who are going to kill us." Koji says and the others look at him with mixed emotions. "It's more likely."

"You can't just say it aloud Koji." Takuya argues back with a scared Tommy hiding behind him.

"Kazu! Now look what you've done." A voice in the distance yells, making them freeze.

"What was that?" Zoe asks.

"What? It isn't my fault it started to glow!" Another voice yells.

"Sounds like they're arguing." Koichi says and they start to head in the direction of the noise.

"Don't look at me, I did nothing." A different voice says and as Takuya and the gang approach the noise they see another group of kids around their age.

"So I was right." Zoe says looking proud of herself.

"I guess you were." Koji replies and they approach the new group.

"Hey! Sorry to be a pain but do you know where we are?" Takuya says, interrupting the argument.

"And who might you be?" A girl with orange hair and a blue top asks.

"Rika. They're lost just like us, you don't have to be harsh." Henry tells her and she sighs.

"To be honest, we have no idea either." A boy wearing goggles replies.

"I guess that we're all lost then."Koichi says and smiles at them.

"We should really introduce ourselves. I'm Takato, the bossy girl is Rika, the one next to her is Henry. The two who were squabbling are Kazu and Kenta with the older girl being Jeri and the younger one being Suzie." Takato says while pointing as he mentions them.

"Well, I'm Takuya. The only girl is Zoe, the younger one is Tommy, the other three are J.P, Koichi and Koji." Takuya says also pointing at them as he mentions them.

"Have you got any idea where we should go?" Jeri asks and they all shake their heads before another noise attracts their attention.

"WE'RE DOOMED!" A loud yell is heard and everyone turns in the direction of the yell.

"I guess we're not alone." J.P says and they all start to walk in the direction of the noise.

"Will you shut up already!" One voice yells.

"What do you suggest, eh?" The same voice asks.

"I suggest that you stop yelling!" The other voice replies.

"Stop arguing you two." A new voice interrupts.

"You're only going to make the situation worse." An older voice says.

"This is a big group." Henry says which draws the big groups attention towards them.

"Are you guys lost to?" A boy with blonde hair and a white hat asks them.

"Yes." Jeri replies with a sigh and an older boy wearing goggles approaches them.

"I guess you're wondering who we are." He says and Takuya nods.

"I'm Tai and these are my friends; Matt, Sora, Joe, Mimi, Izzy, Kari, T.K, Davis, Yolei, Cody and Ken." Tai says, pointing at each of his friends.

After Takato and Takuya have introduced themselves and their friends, they all walk in a random direction, hoping for something to happen. As they walk, they all talk to each other about different things until a voice interrupts their conversations.

"I told you, don't follow directions from strangers!" A voice yells.

"You never said that!" A different voice argues back.

"Well now I did!" The voice argues back.

"I guess we found more." Sora says and they all follow the voices to find another group of kids.

"Hey! We aren't alone!" A boy with goggles and a blue shirt says, making the attention of the new group change from the bickering to the big group.

"Are you guys lost?" Davis asks and a different boy also wearing goggles approaches them.

"Guess we are." He replies. "Do you know where any of us are?"

"No sorry." Ken replies.

"So who's in your group?" Takuya asks and the boy replies with a smile.

"There's Tagiru, Yuu, Nene, Kiriha, Akari, Zenjirou and me, Taiki." Taiki points to each of his friends as he mentions them.

After all of the other introductions and a mini summary of how they all got there, the sound of an owl interrupts them.

"What's an owl doing here?" Izzy asks and the owl drops a letter which Taiki catches with ease.

"What is it?" Yolei asks and Taiki opens the envelope to reveal the letter.

"It's for us." Taiki replies and everyone surrounds him. "It says…"

_First I must congratulate you for finding the orbs, they have been hidden for a very long time so well done for finding them. However, I must say that you are very unlucky for being pulled here, for in this place only one person will escape.  
>Soon, you will be tricked, betrayed and most of you will not survive here. Only one person can become victorious and that person is one of you. Anything can happen here so you must be wary, cunning, strong, and most of all, smart.<br>The sooner you understand what's happening, the more likely you will survive. The longer you are here, the harder it gets and it's been known to drive people insane. Don't do anything stupid for it will effect everything.  
>One last tip, the people who you think you can trust are the ones that will pull you down the most. They are the ones that will betray you so don't trust them or anyone.<br>Good luck, and let one of you see the break of dawn in this everlasting night._

"So this whole place is one big game." Izzy states.

"And only one of us will survive." Henry states.

"Well done Kazu, you've jinxed it." Rika says, scowling at him.

"There you all are!"


End file.
